


In Between

by irritablebowelsyndrome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Suspense, Teen Romance, future character disappearance, liminal spaces, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritablebowelsyndrome/pseuds/irritablebowelsyndrome
Summary: Karasuno's Volleyball club drives to Tokyo to begin their yearly training camp with the other team for the second year in a row, and Hinata is particularly excited to see a special someone! And nothing is better than being beside Kenma, his greatest adversary and most important person in the world.Unbeknownst to Hinata, something insidious is hiding in the city of Tokyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! wanted to publish my first half of this before halloween just so i could get this out there. theres a specific sort of horror theme i really want to explore in writing .... thank u for stopping by to read!!

Stifling, thick summer air bloated up quickly with the growing humidity keeping its cruel, unjust promise of returning to greet the Karasuno Volleyball Club as they departed their bus. Scuffed tennis shoes met pavement coated with the occasional loose pebble of gravel, only to be kicked away by their chaos in handling the bags, throwing away trash, hiding from the sun—to any of them, it bore no significance. The entire procedure of unpacking and complaining about the heat bore no significance, even the parking lot was merely a signal that their trip was over, yet the team was only ready to take their next step to greet what they truly wanted to see. Their real destination.

Nekoma High School gymnasium.

Shoyo Hinata never gave the little details—the pit-stops—a second glance, lest it be for volleyball, or the off-chance ‘big things that absolutely mattered.’ His eyes ever fixed forward, as that was how he achieved his goals, his dreams, and that was how he was going to fly even higher.

And with his visionary, big-picture mindset ever being the fuel for his impatience, he was naturally the first teammate taking steps with his luggage towards the school, turning back towards the team with a hop.

“You’re all so _slow!”_ He playfully teased with a hop, calling behind him. His ever-competitive quick-attack partner raced up to him, haphazardly dragging his suitcase behind him with no care. Its scuffing echoed across the parking lot.

“Am _not!”_ Kageyama countered, then passing him to claim victory.

“Guys—” their exhausted captain, Ennoshita politely pointed to them, approaching them with his most courteous yet assertive tone (he had a knack for balancing the two) “—Yachi is still checking off everyone’s luggage, and you just removed your bags. I hate to bear bad news, as we all want to start our practice camp with Nekoma, but… we now need to start over.”

Kageyama and Hinata rolled their eyes back into their heads with a synchronized groan.

“C’mon, let’s start over,” their captain encouraged with an elementary tone, gesturing them to follow him. Hinata grumbled, his bombastic energy simmering into gloomy disappointment in… er, Kageyama, of course! This was definitely Kageyama’s fault. If he didn’t want to always outrun and race his stupid jerk face, then he wouldn’t have left the pack in the first place. Yeah. That was definitely it.

“Oh! Thanks Ennoshita, you’re a big help!” Yachi greeted them back, offering a smile of relief. Another second year, Kei Tsukishima, wasn’t quite as forgiving.

“Of course, letting them run off and get lost for a bit could have been pretty entertaining too,” he spoke, feigning a distant curiosity as he placed a finger to his chin. His best friend beside him nudged his shoulder.

“Tsukki—that isn’t funny! Tokyo’s a big place! Also this is a school trip. If they get lost, we won’t be able to do more training camps during school time.” Yamaguchi pointed.

Hinata jumped to wail with a comical amount of self-pity.

“You’re more concerned about cutting class than our well-being!?”

Two third-years approached Hinata from behind and slapped him on the back.

“Hey—! If it was Tsukishima, you’d be thinking the very same thing, Shorty!” Tanaka said.

“Yeah, besides, how cool would it be to investigate and look for him!? Like—Oh! It could be like a whole adventure and everything!”

Nishinoya’s musings brought stars and twinkles to Hinata’s large, brown eyes as he envisioned Nishinoya’s suggestion. Tsukishima made his displeasure known.

“Please don’t minimize my disappearance into a hijinx mystery movie.”

“O-kay!” Ennoshita called the team, signaling the finalization of the luggage process, “Everyone’s baggage is here! Let’s settle down and meet up with the team, yeah? I’m sure they’re very excited to see us!”

The ever-energetic bunch of the Karasuno volleyball club gleefully responded to Ennoshita’s orders, sprinting ahead of him with their things to meet the very team they came to see for their second year of early summer training. Hinata bounded ahead of the rest, his adrenaline pushing his legs against the concrete steps to the school’s entrance--his features were frozen in an uncontainable smile as there was a face he simply couldn’t wait to see.

The scenery blurred into a whirlwind of colors around him as his tunnel vision was focused on the entrance doors and what they contained.

Next step.

His right hand reached for the steel handle to swing the heavy door open, and his dampened, sweaty skin welcomed the cool air-conditioned breeze under the awning.

Next step.

Hinata couldn’t be bothered to scan around the halls as he began his beeline for the gymnasium, a single protruding thought in mind—a hunger that drove his right foot in front of the left, a hunger that took over his sight.

Next step.

Eager hands forwent the luggage to the hallway’s tiles to swing open the gymnasium doors, and his eyes darted to the net with ferocious amounts of intent. His gaze was met with another pair of eyes through the web of small ropes, a pair of eyes normally distant and in a string of calculative, connecting thoughts, all of his lines of thinking were put on hold for the brown eyes that met his.

Hinata could hardly contain the overflowing warmth growing in his shaking chest as he watched the Nekoma setter’s features match his own contagious smile. In seconds, shoes squeaked against the unforgiving wooden floor of the court until there was a collision of a long-awaited embrace.

_Home again._

Pulling away always came too soon. For the both of them.

“Shoyo, you’re early,” Kenma pointed with heavy breathing. How long had he been practicing today?

“I told the whole team to hold in their pee the whole trip!” he bragged, puffing out his chest, “and it worked! With. Er, a little bribery.”

On cue, Tsukishima entered with the other second years.

“We do expect you to treat us all to ramen tonight as promised, by the way.”

Hinata tensed, turning back with a pout.

“I _will!_ Just don’t get toppings that are too expensive!”

Kenma smiled, speaking quietly by Hinata’s ear.

“Maybe… our teams should go together. I’ll pitch in a little for you—that way you won’t feel stretched too thin.”

“Huh—?! You will?!” Hinata gasped, whipping his head back to Kenma, “But—!”

“Ah. No buts, alright? Consider it—a team-building exercise, as organized by the Nekoma captain. It’d be rude of me to not help the Crows out. It’s my job to… how did Kuroo put it? Extend olive branches?”

Hinata pouted at him, raising a finger for rebuttal, and Kenma lowered his finger for him with his smile still in place.

“They won’t know, Shoyo. It’ll be our secret, alright?”

Hinata couldn’t bring himself to let down Kenma for any reason or situation, so he exhaled with defeat. A teeny smile crept to his lips as his eyes made their way back to Kenma’s softening gaze.

“Fine, fine. Oh! I also brought my Switch, so we can play together after practice!”

“Oh?” eagerness rose in Kenma’s inflection, an uncharacteristic change if his dear Shoyo weren’t around.

“Yeah! I only had two of the games you told me to bring… But I brought ‘em! We can play!”

He hadn’t even registered sound outside of himself and Kenma—every time they reconnected, a bubble formed just for them to sing their little secrets to, starting from the very pit of his chest. It was warm, enveloping, and it hugged them tightly together. A world they made just for themselves, a language woven wonderfully with words and idioms for only them to understand. This couldn’t be emulated by the texts, the discord video chats, the phone calls--this magic was whole and absolute.

How _could_ he notice the little details around him? How could anyone blame him when he squeaked at Inuoka and Lev running to him at either side.

“We brought ours, too!” Inuoka chirped, raising his arms with glee. Lev chimed in.

“Yeah! It’s gonna be so fun! Volleyball sleepover all week!”

Hinata earnestly shared their enthusiasm, as he did appreciate his friendship (and much needed rivalries) with Inuoka and Lev, but a single shared glance with Kenma vented a small frustration the both of them had with being intruded upon. It wasn’t a real worry, though. They could always continue later.

“Can’t wait!” Hinata exclaimed, raising his arms just after a beat, joining the laughter and smiles.

It only took minutes of catching up before Ennoshita and Kenma shook hands, and rounds of anticipated practice matches went under way.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Kenma could only offer the servers looks of pity as Yamamoto and Tanaka erupted with impressive volume. The energy hit at a constant magnitude, shaking Kenma’s body in waves. With the same grimace of pity he gave the servers, he turned to Hinata, cozily sitting beside him. Kenma’s lips curled upward after seeing his company so undeterred by the hindrance, rather, welcoming it, and warming it up with his own flair. 

The Nekoma captain couldn’t deny that Hinata had a contagious energy about him. Hell, he was smitten by it most of all. The buzzing, obnoxious room suddenly became inviting and electrifying with Hinata’s presence. Kenma’s eyes scanned the table, absorbing Hinata’s lens. Smiles covered the faces of fellow teammates and rivals alike enjoying delicious ramen in one of the best local stops. Fukunaga’s coach impressions were a big hit with the Karasuno third years. Shibayama listened intently to the escapades of the boisterous libero, Nishinoya. And Lev—

“I’m serious—rematch, now!” he begged, slamming his elbow on the table, shaking the bowls on the surface. Inuoka laughed heartily, though not without a tinge of nervousness.

“Lev, calm down, he already beat you! You’re just gonna wear out your arm for this week!”

Hinata set his opposing elbow on the table with just as much vigor, grinning widely.

“Then how about left-handed, Lev?! Goofy-style!”

Kenma quietly laughed through his nostrils. These two were going to be at it for some time.

“Idiot, you almost knocked over my ramen—!” Kageyama complained.

“Chill, I’m already paying for it!”

“But I’m hungry, _and_ I’m not done!”

“Well, you said _almost_ , which is the same as _not!”_

“He’s telling you to be careful,” an exasperated voice chimed in, from Karasuno’s other feared middle blocker, Tsukishima. Kenma quietly took a small sip of his broth.

“Never thought I’d hear something out of your mouth that makes sense _,”_ Kageyama snapped through his teeth at the spectacled teammate. Tsukishima sneered.

“I always make sense, it’s you that abides by opposite day laws three hundred and sixty-five days a year. Maybe listen to me once in a while, it could do you some good.”

Yamaguchi and Yachi sank their faces into their hands at the exact same time.

“Grr—So annoying—” Kageyama growled into his ramen, failing miserably to pay Tsukishima no mind. Hinata grinned.

“Wow! More annoying than me?”

Lev waved his arms above the surface of the table.

“Stop—are we doing this or not?! Left-handed, right?”

Hinata cocked his head.

“Er, wait. Left… right?”

Lev furrowed his brow.

“Huh?”

“Huh?”

“Left-right?”

“What?”

“Yes, left-handed,” Kenma finally joined in, translating the confusing sentences for them both with a smug half-smile on his face. Tsukishima visibly pinched the bridge of his nose. He figured it out as well, though likely didn’t have the patience to intervene with any sort of kindness.

Kenma watched the arm wrestling with moderate interest, his eyes mostly panning to Hinata and his incredible effort to treat the duel with utmost seriousness. He couldn’t see sweat forming yet, but the way his body shook in his seat was a sign of great struggle. Kenma exhaled silently. It intrigued him to meet someone that approached everything with no ceiling for passion—no limit in absolution for resolve.

There wasn’t any room for uncertainty in Hinata’s mind. No in-between.

Kenma always admired that, as exhausting as he imagined living in that kind of polarity could be. His tunnel vision was naïve, sure, but it had grit and effort to back up the golden goals at the end of its path—to say Kenma had caught Hinata’s precious attention in the midst of Hinata achieving his mighty dreams was… an honor, though a selfish one. And to say Shoyo would ramble on about how special he felt for Kenma to notice him, to be the one Kenma spared time for—

No. Kenma knew better.

Though to say they were just as special to the other… perhaps… it was impossible to measure, Kenma could never be sure if he was naïvely shoved into Hinata’s projection of his future, or if this truly was love (or some premature, young stage of it.)

Was this a projection of his own uncertainty? Was this only because his own future was so muddled, and he had trouble placing where Hinata could fit?

Or was it—

Kenma’s eyes drifted to the surface of the table as his worries consumed him, recounting the last call they had just a week and a half before.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“When I graduate, I can live in Tokyo with you!”_

_“Why leave Miyagi? I could be the one to move. Miyagi is cheaper, anyway.”_

_“There’s more opportunities in the city for professional volleyball, plus, you’re there!”_

_“...”_

_“Kenma?”_

_“Shoyo, I just think it’d be better if we weren’t in the city. It’d be easier. Cheaper.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You could work your way up. I would find a way to support you. I can do a lot of things.”_

_“What are you trying to say, Kenma? Are you embarrassed of where you live?”_

_“Not really, I—”_

_“Do you not…?”_

_“...”_

_“...Want me to come?”_

_“You know it’s not that. It’s never that.”_

_“...Kenma?”_

_“...”_

_“...Aah—! I know what it is. You wanna sneak me to the countryside all to yourself, don’t you?”_

_Kenma heard jubilant laughter on the other end of the line, surprising him where he sat. Unable to resist Hinata’s sunniness, he too joined in, grateful for the light atmosphere._

_“I guess I can’t help it, Sho. Who wouldn’t want you all to themselves?”_

_“That doesn’t sound too bad. We should get chickens too, huh?”_

_“Only if you take care of them. I don’t know how to do that, heh.”_

_“Chickens and—Hey! No fair! I—Oop—! Gotta go! Natsu’s telling me dinner’s ready! I’ll see you soon, okay?! I can’t wait! Bye—!”_

_The sudden end to the call didn’t rupture the warmth Hinata always left behind in Kenma’s stomach, the rosiness in his cheeks, nor the smile on his face._

_What did erase all traces of his beloved was turning on the television, being greeted to another dozen lives that disappeared without a trace in the Tokyo metropolitan area._

_This time, one went missing only three blocks from his school. That was the closest they’ve ever reported it, wasn’t it?_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was seconds before Hinata slammed Lev’s hand into the surface of the table, causing him to stand triumphantly and hold his fists high. The sudden volume around Kenma snapped him out of his nightly spiral, grounding him back to the conversation.

“Crap! Again?!” Lev complained.

“Well, you don’t train much outside of practice, Lev,” Inuoka pointed out, his tone rather nonchalant. Lev whined as he planted his head face-down on the table.

“I don’t appreciate the exposure.”

“With Shoyo here, I’m sure he can give you some good tips. That’s what these camps are for,” Kenma advised.

Kenma felt weight and warmth around his shoulders in a second.

“That’s right, and there’s stuff you still beat me in, Lev!” Hinata reassured as he slung an arm around Kenma.

“It sounds a little condescending when you say it like that,” Tsukishima commented, folding his arms. Hinata whined.

“What?! No way! I totally meant what I said though! Like, Lev beats me in jousting!”

Lev groaned loud enough for the neighborhood to hear, dramatically slumping in his seat.

“That’s just because I’m tall.”

Inuoka patted him on the head.

“There, there.”

Relaxing a notch or two under Hinata’s warmth, Kenma rested his head back against Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata hummed in delight in response.

“Having fun?”

The setter’s watchful eyes involuntarily moved to someone getting up from their seat and standing by the coaches table, their posture polite and solemn. His eyes focused as he processed it was Ennoshita, the Karasuno team captain. Kenma’s brows furrowed before he shifted in his seat and focused back on Hinata.

“Hmm?”

“I said, ‘having fun?’”

“I am. Wish it was kinda quieter though. Starting to run out of juice.”

He felt Shoyo nod understandingly, as he always did. He was always so quick to, even if that wasn’t necessarily the case with Kenma. Once more, his eyes flickered back to the Karasuno team captain, who somberly returned to his seat. The words being exchanged by his seatmates were inaudible, as these seemed purposely hushed, but Kenma had a good idea of what they could be about.

“Wrap it up, kids!” Coach Ukai boomed over the racket, “You have a full day tomorrow starting early. Can’t have you out all night, and I need all of us walking back together!”

Kenma suspected as much, though hesitant groans could be heard through the table.

“By the end of this week, I’m gonna beat you, Hinata!” Lev challenged, pointing at him. Hinata laughed, pointing back at him.

“Fine! I’ll just train twice as hard as you, then!”

Kenma smiled as he sat back up straight to organize his things.

“Don’t forget, Sho, we’re paying for tonight.”

Hinata’s confident posture faltered in a matter of seconds.

“Oh… yeah.”

* * *

Hinata began setting up his sleeping arrangements, refreshed from washing himself of all the craziness of the day. He didn’t get much alone time with Kenma as he planned, per spending the evening with all of both teams swarming around them, but his presence alone was nice. Their goodnights to each other were brief and sweet. Though he sensed the inkling of promise for a better, more special goodnight in the future by the way Kenma’s voice had a hint of sugar and reassurance. Kenma was always good at subtleties. 

It was natural that Hinata always welcomed the either calm ambience of Kenma, or his competitive ferocity. Both sides brought out the best in him, he thought, in different ways.

He meditated briefly on how to outsmart the ever-contemplative Kenma during practice rounds tomorrow. Was it possible? How could he defeat him?

Too tired to draw up any plausible solutions, he simply took the time to admire the setter in his mind’s eye. To have someone that not only supports you, but pushes you to your best--Hinata was simply fired up about the thought of him. He needed to be his best so that Kenma could be too!

“Hey.”

Hinata remained in daydream land, stroking his chin and staring at his blanket.

“Hey!”

Kageyama’s impatience was difficult to ignore a second time. Hinata turned around to see Kageyama looming over him.

“What?”

“Captain’s having a meeting. He said it’s urgent.”

Hinata furrowed his brow before turning to Ennoshita on the far end of the room, standing before the rest of the team with a worried pout. Worry was common for Ennoshita, Hinata thought, though the presence of Yachi in the meeting in the boys’ room hinted at the urgency of the gathering.

The quick attack duo joined the rest and sat promptly, facing Ennoshita with befuddled expressions. 

With a solemn tone, their captain began.

“Guys,” he began softly, “Uh, geez, how do I start this?”

Captain Ennoshita ran his right hand down his face thoughtlessly.

“I... have an important announcement.”

 _“She’s pregnant!”_ Nishinoya shouted in the heavy silence, getting an obnoxious laugh from Tanaka. Hinata shared a chuckle as well only for his eyes to go back to Ennoshita, who did nothing to hide a bone-chilling glare at the Libero. Nishinoya froze where he sat—his laughter cut as abruptly as it started.

“No--I, what? Who are you even referring to--Look, no, it’s not a pregnancy, if that’s what you meant.” Ennoshita shot down without any amusement in his tone.

Tsukishima had his hand on his forehead in disappointment, a typical position for him to be found in. How he hated team meetings.

“What is it?” Yamaguchi chimed in, catching onto Ennoshita’s building tension in his posture.

Ennoshita sighed, still beside himself in where to begin.

“First of all, I wasn’t supposed to tell you guys to not make anybody panic--So you all need to promise…”

He turned to the group, raising his hands in a calming motion.

“--Not to freak out. _Please?”_

Everyone nodded with blind faith in themselves to maintain composure.

“And! You can’t tell Coach Ukai that I told you all, okay? Can you do that for me?”

The same gesture repeated itself amongst the team.

“Well? W-What’s going on, Ennoshita? Is it serious?” Yachi asked, raising a hand.

Hinata’s eyes observed Ennoshita once more. There was no indication of him relaxing, the way he clenched his teeth in response was enough to make Hinata nervous.

If anyone on the team was a realist in assessing situations, it was Ennoshita. He always had a rational enough head to reassure the team if it really was something to not worry about. Though Ennoshita at times had a natural stiffness with his wavering esteem, it was still possible to detect if he was stressed about the current situation at hand.

And this time, he was.

“It is, I’m afraid.”

Quiet murmur arose between the third years.

“I don’t know how to sugarcoat this, guys, I really don’t,” he spoke in an apologetic tone, “so. I won’t.”

Silence.

“There have been a very high amount of disappearances in Tokyo as of the last few months.”

Hinata raised a brow. He was a little shocked that of all the announcements, that was the direction this announcement was taking. Though… didn’t disappearances happen often in the city? He didn’t have a good scope of the scale of this situation, and it was hard to imagine this affecting them somehow.

“Kidnappings?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, his throat sounding dry. Ennoshita winced as a response, his eyes wandering in the search of an answer.

“We… I don't know. Maybe? People are just disappearing without a trace. Kidnappings sound the most likely.”

The silence fell again, though heavy with everyone mentally entertaining any possible reasons, nobody had the deduction ability to keep thinking it through.

“I’m only telling you this because, er, Coach wants us to not walk around alone, er, at all. The disappearances are happening to everyone of every age—whoever is responsible seems to not be discriminatory.”

Hinata and Kageyama shared a confused glance. That was a little weird—didn’t these people usually go after a certain type?

The blankness in Kageyama’s expression told Hinata he thought the same thing.

“The only pattern of these disappearances are the locations where people are vanishing. As in, it started in a totally different part of the city, but reports are reaching this direction.”

Ennoshita scratched his head in thought.

“At least, that’s how I assessed it. Coach didn’t tell me that specifically, I just looked up more information about the disappearances—and found that to be the pattern. I truthfully don’t know anything else, but I thought you all had the right to know.”

Everyone became nervous. It was Hinata who spoke up, worried, bringing strong impulse to blurt his words.

“Will Nekoma be okay?!” he raised his hand high. Ennoshita gave a non committal wave of his hand.

“They should be—it seems they already know what’s going on and are abiding by group rules. Still, the nearest and last case was close to the school, so I’d feel better if we were in groups larger than two, personally.”

Nishinoya raised a hand.

“Are we going to investigate?! I feel like I’m at a detective briefing right now!”

Ennoshita’s face fell back to exasperated disappointment.

“No, we aren’t. We’re going to do the opposite and avoid this altogether.”

Hinata sat uneasily, now feeling worry for Kenma. How long did Kenma know about this? Is he safe? Is he following the rules?

Tsukishima was looking at his phone, scrolling with no readable expression. Hinata squinted.

“Aren’t you worried about this, Tsukishima?! Why are you on your phone?!” he interrogated. Tsukishima’s brow twitched with annoyance as he flipped the screen to show Hinata what he was doing.

“I’m reading about these incidents on my phone _right now_. Do you think I don’t see this as a serious issue?”

He recomposed himself.

“I was trying to see if there were other recommended preventative measures. From what I’m reading, witnesses never report the disappearing people meeting up with anyone nor have they noted suspicious behavior. It makes it harder for us to be wary.”

“How are people seeing these victims before disappearing if they’re, like, disappearing?” Tanaka cut in, his question genuine.

Hinata lolled his head into a lazy nod, taking in Tanaka's point. Tsukishima kept reading before he answered.

“Looks like happenstance, if you ask me. The witnesses always are just people who are the last ones that saw them.”

He sighed out of his nose. Ennoshita folded his arms.

“It sounds like they were just people in the right place at the right time. Meaning—”

“There’s a lot more people gone than reported, probably,” Yachi finished, her body beginning to shake. Yamaguchi offered her the pillow he was hugging in hopes of satiating her nerves. She yanked it out of his arms to give it a crushing hug, as if doing so could save her life.

“So what does this mean for Nekoma?” Hinata asked again, “While we go home after only a little bit of time, they have to stay here and deal with it?”

Ennoshita gave Hinata a look of pity.

“I… guess so. I’m sorry.”

“They can come back with us!” Hinata blurted. Kageyama nodded.

“Miyagi is much safer!”

Ennoshita gave a sad smile to quietly praise his teammates’ generosity.

“I don’t have leeway over that, but I don’t see how it’s possible. They still have lives here. They still have families and school, like us.”

Hinata lowered his head as he felt like he failed Kenma’s safety. Ennoshita was… right. But… Kenma said he would move to Miyagi! Graduation wasn’t soon enough. He needed to protect him now!

“So—” Ennoshita held his hands together, “That’s that. I’m sorry to give you a scary announcement, but… I wanted you all to see justification in Coach’s strictness for this week. We probably are limited to being in the school grounds for free time, if even that, likely just this near hall, the cafeteria, and gymnasium.”

Everyone nodded somberly.

“Okay. Meeting dismissed. Good… night, everyone.”

The mood of the room was heavy, even as Yachi tried to be encouraging for the team in the upcoming morning--her tone had extra artificiality to it, as if she was trying to convince herself she was fine. Hinata still gave her a smile for trying as he watched both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi begin to escort her to her quarters. He turned back to Kageyama.

“So if I have to get up in the middle of the night to pee, you’ll come with me right?”

Kageyama looked Hinata over with no readable emotion.

“No. I won’t. Hold it in.”

Hinata threw his head back with a groan. Oh well, Ennoshita would probably go with him, the good teammate he was.

He sleepily made way to his area with his sleeptime setup and luggage, rummaging for his cell phone. His eyes grew stars as he saw a message was already waiting for him on his phone screen.

Kenma: u guys settle down ok?

Hinata tapped away to respond, though backtracked to the beginning of his message multiple times. How… how could he describe this feeling? A dread distant and detached from him but existing in his peripherals--icy worry seeping into his bloodstream at the thought of Kenma being within that danger’s reach.

How to word it? He wasn’t sure.

Hinata: we are settling best we can. are you okay? are you safe?

A pause. Kenma was typically good at responding immediately, how strange. Was he worried too?

Kenma: ya were safe. im guessing ennoshita told u whats happening in tokyo since ur worried.

Hinata: yea he did. I dont want you to be anywhere dangerous! Im worried about you and your team

Hinata: especially you

Kenma: sho ur sweet haha

Kenma: well be ok and now ur here so

Kenma: i think itll be good

Hinata: but Im not here all the time! what about after i leave?

Kenma: hmm

Kenma: i can visit miyagi

Hinata’s eyes were focused on the screen, cracking his fingers as he tried to be patient with writing the next message. Visiting wasn’t enough. If Kenma was in an open line of danger, he needed to be _safe._

Hinata: just stay with me! At least until it stops

Kenma didn’t type for some time. Hinata felt his heart sink at the radio silence, anxiety whispering doubts to him. Was that too sudden? Too strong? Maybe, but he needed to make sure Kenma was away from this if he had any say in it.

After all, they’d get to spend more time together in the safety of Miyagi. And play together, and sleep together, and be together… He sighed. It was a picturesque vision in his mind painted with rosy watercolors fading into a frame lit with the warmth of the sun. That vision could be their reality. It’s so close--why wait for Kenma to graduate?

They loved each other and they should be together, easy as that, right?

As Hinata rolled onto his back on the floor, he felt his phone vibrate.

Kenma: hmm lets talk about that tomorrow ok?

Kenma: dont be sad tho i want to be with u sho

Kenma: but we need to talk in person about this

Hinata nodded to himself. Kenma was always the more rational one, even if at times, only by a thread. His need to talk things out made sense.

Hinata: okay :) then you get some good rest tonight. I miss you :’(

Kenma: haha u saw me today and your gonna see me tomorrow

Kenma: i love how honest n corny u r lol 

Kenma: i miss u too. sleep well <3 xx

He smiled at Kenma’s messages before setting his phone beside him. Maybe room arrangements could change tomorrow? He’d feel a lot better if Kenma was in his sight. Still, knowing he was okay was enough for tonight.

Hinata closed his eyes and fell into a deep, pleasant sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kenma woke to the sound of everyone shuffling around him, attempting poorly to be as quiet as possible to not wake him. He stirred in his blanket. What… time was it? Was it still early? Could he go back to--

“C’mon Stinky, get up.”

The setter snorted his next inhale of air as he stretched his arms above his head, only to find Fukunaga, fully dressed for the day, standing over him. Kenma blinked.

“Stinky?”

Fukunaga smiled nonchalantly.

“You were gassy last night. I had to move next to Lev in the middle of the night.”

Kenma turned to his right, seeing Fukunaga’s blankets were, in fact, moved.

He threw his pillow at Fukunaga in the moments of silence. Fukunaga let out a small laugh as he dodged Kenma’s miscalculated throw, then ran out of the room. Kenma lied back on the floor and dragged his hands down his cheekbones. Wake up. He patted his face firmly. Mornings were never Kenma’s sort of thing.

Eventually, he was able to get himself up to continue with his routine. At least, as quickly as he could so he could meet everyone for breakfast. Speaking of, did any of his teammates stick back with him?

He looked around. Of course not. He couldn’t blame them, the daytime definitely felt safer to walk around. And he was only in the school, after all.

Kenma walked out of the room and jumped at the sudden appearance of--

“Kenma, good morning!” Hinata greeted, wrapping Kenma into a warm hug. Kenma was stiff from being surprised, but accepted the hug after a moment of mental registration. Kageyama stood behind Hinata at a close distance, smiling. It was hard to distinguish whether he was actually happy or just sleepy.

“Sho--Hey,” he finally spoke, pulling away, “and Kageyama. Hey.”

Kageyama nodded after yawning.

“Morning.”

Hinata threw his arms up with untethered joy.

“I thought we could walk you around! Keep you extra safe!” Hinata further cheered. Kageyama nodded.

“I’d lose my mind if I just walked around with this idiot. It’d be good to have a third person. And also Hinata kept bugging me about it for an hour.”

Kenma felt himself smile at Hinata--and Kageyama’s--thoughtfulness, and nodded at the both of them.

“Alright. Lead the way.”

Breakfast was a whole mess of teams melding together once again, laughing and reveling in each other’s company as they enjoyed their meal as one. Kenma could see all coaches watch the commotion with a proud fondness. Many of the same conversations continued from last night, their excitement being lifted to the ceiling of the cafeteria as all words became one meshed hum of noise to Kenma.

As he poked at his rice, he felt a buzz in his shorts’ pocket. Hmm? Kenma pulled out his phone, eyes widening at the sender.

Kuroo: Hey! You guys are training with Karasuno right now, right?

Kenma was a little perplexed at Kuroo’s curiosity, but decided to entertain his friend.

Kenma: ya we r lol

Hinata curiously peeked over. Kenma wasn’t bothered at all by it, answering Hinata’s question before he could ask, even showing him the screen.

“It’s Kuroo,” Kenma informed him. Hinata lit up immediately.

“Oop--tell him I said hi!”

Kenma smiled, continuing his text conversation with Hinata’s wish.

Kenma: hinata says hi haha

Kuroo: Tell him I say hi too! Also, hate to ask, but are you guys at the school, or are you using a city gym this year?

Kenma frowned. What was this about?

Kenma: school

Kuroo: Thanks!

‘Thanks’? Kenma meditated on the response for only a second before adding the conversation together. Oh, of course. That dork would definitely crash practice and make an attempt at a grand entrance of sorts. Kenma rolled his eyes, on a mission to ruin Kuroo’s predicted ‘surprise arrival.’

“Kuroo’s coming to practice with us,” Kenma said with Hinata in earshot. The middle blocker whipped his head around to grin at Kenma.

“Really!? I’m so excited! I can’t wait to practice with him!”

Kenma appreciated Hinata’s unrelenting positivity. He himself was a little uncertain of outside company, even if it was his best friend--he wondered if it could bring unwanted company around the school. With the alleged kidnappings and disappearances going on, it’d be best if attention could stay away from the school as much as possible, but… it was just Kuroo.

The setter winced at the thought of Bokuto tagging along for double the trouble. He didn’t have the energy for both of them.

Practice went off without a hitch, both teams doing exercises together to some fun music Yachi brought along in the gym. Bluetooth speakers only had decent quality at most, but the sound overpowering grunts and other weird noises of mouth from the players was much appreciated by Kenma.

It wasn’t long until breaktime hit, with all the players downing their water like their lives depended on it, when Kenma noticed his phone had a message displayed on the screen. He read it without much thought.

Kuroo: The front doors are locked. Can you let me in?

Kenma looked up, everyone seemed busy, and his eyes caught Hinata rushing to the restroom with Kageyama next to him before the next bout of practice started.

Well, he was only supposed to get the door.

Kenma slid his phone back into his pocket, and turned to his own teammates.

“I’ll be right back, I just have to grab something.”

With unwavering faith in their captain, the Nekoma team nodded to Kenma as he made way for the gym exit.


End file.
